Overthrown
by kora22
Summary: Simba is kidnapped by the Outlanders and Mufasa is forced to give up control to their queen. It all goes down hill from there...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, I will be bringing in a character from the second movie. You'll see who it is... Let's get started. Hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plot**

The Outlands were miserable. All the animals in the Pridelands knew it. It was dry, hot, and there was a lack of food. No one knew this better than the pride of lions that lived there. The Outlanders had lived there since the reign of Ahadi, who had banished them for going against his laws. They were seen as rouges and were liked by nobody. They all despised the Pridelanders, especially their leader, Zira, who was a cub when they were banished.

"Zira..." a lioness said as she walked into the den they lived in.

"What is it?" Zira said as she lied in a corner of the den.

"The hunting party failed to find any food... Again..." the lioness told her.

"I figured." Zira said, standing up and walking toward her.

"We need to do something." The lioness told her. "It's been three days since we've eaten. We'll die soon."

"Do you think I'm not aware of that!" Zira spat as she got in the lionesses face. She then calmed down and backed away from the lioness. "Luckily, I have just the idea to make sure we survive."

"You do?" the lioness asked with a curious expression. "What is it?"

"Gather the rest of the pride." Zira said. "They all need to hear it."

The lioness bowed and left the den to go get the rest of the pride. A few minutes later, she came back with the other lionesses of the pride and they all stood in front of Zira.

"I have a plan." Zira said. "One that will guarantee our survival, but I will need someone to help carry it out. It will be dangerous, but the outcome will be worth the risk. Any volunteers?" She looked at the crowd of lionesses in front of her. They were all silent, but then one lioness spoke up.

"I'll do it." The lioness named Keki answered. "What do I need to do?"

"It's actually quite simple." Zira said. "You will sneak into the Pridelands when they are all asleep. Once you get to Pride Rock, you will kidnap Mufasa's son and bring him back here."

"That's all?" Keki asked. "That's not a problem."

"Then what?" another lioness asked.

"When Mufasa sees his son is gone, he'll obviously want to find him." Zira said. "That's why Keki will make sure to leave a trail right back here. He will be forced to turn over the Pridelands to me to save his son."

"What if he just has his pride attack us after we give his son back?" a lioness asked.

"We keep the prince with us until we have control, then we banish the royal family." Zira said. "And any of those Pridelanders that try to stop us will be killed immediately." She knew her pride was strong. Certainly stronger than any of the Pridelanders. She looked back at Keki. "You leave at sundown. Don't fail us."

"I won't, my queen." Keki assured her.

* * *

Simba and his friends were down by the water hole. It had been a few days since they were allowed to leave the den again.

"I'm bored." Simba said as he rolled over onto his back. "Isn't there anything to do?"

"Not really." Nala said. "Hey, where's Sora?"

"I saw him talking to Akili." Tora said. Akili was another lioness cub that lived in the pride. She has fur that's almost pure white and hazle colored eyes.

"I wonder what she wants." Nala said.

"She told me she had a crush on him." Tora said. "Maybe-"

"As fun as it is listening to you talk about this," Simba said, "I'm going to go swim. You coming Kora and Mheetu?"

"Why not?" Mheetu said as he and Kora followed Simba.

"Anyway," Tora said, "maybe she told him how she feels."

"Well, let's ask." Nala said. "Here he comes."

"So, what did Akili want?" Tora asked.

"Oh, she just told me that she really likes me." Sora said. He lied down next to Tora.

"So... What did you say?" Nala asked. "Is she your girlfriend, or what?"

"No." Sora said.

"What?" Tora said. "Why?"

"She's nice and all," Sora said, "but I'm not sure I want a girlfriend right now."

"Well, you should think about it." Tora said. "She really does like you."

"I will." Sora said. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Not much." Nala said. "I thought being able to leave the den would give us something to do, but we're still bored."

"Oh, well..." Tora said. "I'm fine with laying in the sun all day. It's been awhile since we've been able to relax like this."

"True." Nala said. "I might as well take a nap."

"Yeah, me too." Sora said.

The three cubs shut their eyes and went to sleep, while Simba, Kora, and Mheetu were still in the water. They had no idea of the plan Zira had come up with to take the Pridelands for herself.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of that chapter? Zira is one evil lioness, plotting to kidnap the Prince and take over the Pridelands. On a more positive note, looks like someone has an eye for Sora. He really should think about it like Tora said. Akili is a nice cub, hopefully Sora will realize he does want to be with her. That's all for now. See you for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Zira's plan is about to be put into motion. Let's see how it all plays out.**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: No evil rampages from Sora in this one, and hopefully never again. Enjoy the chapter!**

**anonymous13: I don't think Scar will be appearing in this story, but don't worry, I haven't forgot about him. As for Sora and Akili, there will be more with them later. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kidnap**

"Go." Zira said to Keki. "The sun is almost down. By time you get to Pride Rock, all the Pridelanders will be asleep."

"What do I do with the cub when I get back?" Keki asked.

"Bring him to me." Zira said. "Be sure he is alive. Now, get moving."

Keki then left without another word.

* * *

The moon sat high in in the sky above Pride Rock. All the members of the Pride were asleep, not aware of a lone lioness that had entered the Pridelands. Keki made her way towards Pride Rock and up to the den. She knew if one of the lionesses or the king woke up, it was over. She slowly walked inside, being careful not to step on any of the lionesses. Zira had told her what the Prince looks like. She scanned the den and quickly spotted Simba in the back of the den. The only problem was, there was another cub with him. She had her paws wrapped around Simba.

_How am I going to get him without waking the other one up? _Keki asked herself. If she woke Nala up, she would ruin the plan. _I'll just try and slip him away from her. _Keki gently put a paw on Simba and began to slide him away from Nala. When she almost had him, Nala began to move. Keki instantly froze as she watched the cub move around, but the only thing Nala did was roll over. When Keki was sure Nala wasn't going to wake up, she carefully picked up Simba and quietly exited the den.

* * *

Simba slowly opened his eyes. He quickly realized that he was being carried.

"What's... Going on?" he asked as he looked around. He could tell he was no longer at Pride Rock.

Keki stopped and dropped him to the ground. "Good to see you awake." she said, looking down at him.

"Who are you?" Simba asked. "Why did you take me?"

"I'll leave that to Zira to explain." Keki said. "Let's go."

Simba didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. He quickly got up and tried to run, but Keki slammed her paw down on his tail and stopped him from escaping.

"You're not going anywhere." Keki said. "You are coming with me." Just as Simba was about to yell for help, Keki stopped him. "You say one word, and I will tear your little throat out.

Simba shut his mouth and figured it would be best to just listen to this lioness.

"Good." Keki said. "Get going."

Simba walked next to her. He didn't dare try to run as she wouldn't have a problem catching him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Simba asked.

"I don't know." Keki answered. "That's up to my queen."

Simba was scared. He had no idea who this lioness was and why she had kidnapped him. He was just hoping she didn't hurt him.

* * *

After leaving the Pridelands, it wasn't long before Keki and Simba arrived at the Outlander's den. The two walked inside and were met by Zira.

"I see you've succeeded." Zira said. "Excellent work."

"I told you I wouldn't fail." Keki said.

Zira looked down at Simba. "Hello, little prince."

"Why did you send her to kidnap me?" Simba asked.

"A simple reason, child." Zira said. "I want the Pridelands."

"Well, you can forget it." Simba said. "You'll never get them."

"Oh, won't I?" Zira said. "Your father won't have a choice except to give them to me... That is, if he values your life."

* * *

When Nala woke up, she realized Simba was no longer next to her.

"That's weird." Nala said to herself. "I'm usually up before him." She stood up and walked outside. She saw Mufasa standing at the bottom of Pride Rock. She walked down to him. "Have you seen Simba anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I haven't." Mufasa said. "I assumed he was with you."

"No, he's not." Nala said. "Maybe he's-"

"Mufasa!" Sarabi yelled as she, Sarafina, and Neema approached him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We found some footprints that don't belong to anyone in the pride." Sarafina said.

"There's a set of adult prints that come into the Pridelands," Neema added, "but then there's the same set of prints going out, only there's cub prints with them."

"Where are they leading?" Mufasa asked.

"The Outlands." Sarabi told him.

"What if the cub prints are Simba's!" Nala exclaimed.

"Nala, calm down." Mufasa said. "I'm sure Simba is just down by the water hole."

"Well, let's go check!" Nala exclaimed.

"Alright. Settle down." Sarafina said as they all headed to the water hole.

Once they were at the water hole, they saw Tora, her brothers, and their other friends sitting by the water.

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asked.

"No." Tora answered. "He's never up this early, you know that. He's not with you?"

"No." Nala answered. She turned to Mufasa. "See? Those were his tracks!"

Mufasa was now concerned. "Sarabi." he said. "Go get some more lionesses."

Sarabi quickly ran back to Pride Rock to get more pride members.

Mufasa turned back to the cubs. "You cubs stay here. We'll be back soon."

"I want to go." Nala said.

"No, Nala." Sarafina told her daughter. "It's too dangerous for a cub like you."

Nala didn't bother arguing. There was no way her mother would let her go.

"Let's go." Mufasa said as he, Sarafina, and Neema left to go meet up with Sarabi and the other lionesses.

"What's going on?" Kora asked.

"I think Simba was kidnapped." Nala said. "Nobody has seen him, and he wouldn't go anywhere without at least telling us."

"Why would anyone kidnap him?" Tora asked.

"I don't know." Nala responded. "I just hope he's okay."

* * *

Mufasa and the lionesses following him arrived at the Outlander's den. This wouldn't have been the first time they've caused trouble for him.

"Zira!" Mufasa yelled into the den.

Zira came out of the dark cave, followed by a few of her lionesses.

"Ah, Mufasa." she said. "I've been expecting you."

"Where is my son." Mufasa asked her.

"Oh, you mean him?" she asked as Keki came out, carrying Simba in her mouth. She dropped him to the ground.

"Dad!" Simba said as he tried to get away, but was stopped when Keki put a paw on top of him.

"Let him go, Zira." Mufasa said sternly.

"I'd be happy to." Zira said. "But there's something you need to do for me first."

"No, you will give him back. _Now_."he told her.

"Either you listen to me, or your son dies." Zira said, nodding at Keki. Keki put her claws to Simba's throat. "What will it be?"

"Fine." Mufasa said, knowing Zira was being completely serious. "What do you want?"

"I only want you and your mate here." Zira said. "Send the others away."

Mufasa knew he didn't have a choice. "Sarafina, take everyone back." he said.

"But-"

"Go." Mufasa cut her off. Sarafina nodded and led the other lionesses away, leaving the king and queen with the Outlanders. "There. Now, what do you want?"

"The Pridelands." Zira said. "Either you give them to me, or I kill you and your family. The choice is your's."

Mufasa didn't want to put the rest of the pride at risk, but he also didn't want to risk the lives of his family. He didn't have a choice.

"Fine..." he told her. "They're your's"

"Mufasa..." Sarabi said.

"We don't have a choice, Sarabi." Mufasa said before turning back to Zira. "Let him go."

"Very well." Zira said.

Keki tossed Simba toward his parents.

"Alright, everyone." Zira said to her pride. "Let's go home." There were about twenty to thirty Outlanders. They all walked by Zira and headed for the Pridelands.

Zira started walking, but turned one last time to Simba and his parents. "Oh, I forgot." she said. "As queen, I banish you to the Outlands. If you're caught trespassing, you will be executed." She then ran to catch up with the rest of her pride.

"What do we do now, Dad?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, Simba." he answered. "I don't know..."

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to the Pridelands now? Will the rest of the pride be okay, or will there casualties under Zira's reign? Expect another chapter later today. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter, just like I said. Hope you like it.**

**snheetah: Knowing Simba, I'm sure he won't just sit around and do nothing, but we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Zira's Pride**

"I wish they'd hurry..." Nala said as she paced back and forth.

"Nala?" a voice said from behind her.

Nala turned around and saw her mother coming toward her. "Mom, did you find him?" Nala asked.

"Yes, Nala." she said.

"Where is he?" Nala asked her."

"He's still in the Outlands." Sarafina said. "His parents are with him. The Outlanders threatened to kill Simba if we didn't leave."

"Are they okay? Nala asked.

"I don't know..." Sarafina told her. "They forced us to come back, we don't know what happened after that."

Neema then walked over next to Sarafina. "You need to come to Pride Rock, quick." Neema said.

"What's wrong?" Sarafina asked her.

"It's Zira." Neema said. "She's taken over. She wants everyone back at Pride Rock."

"Okay." Sarafina said. She looked at all the cubs, "You stay close to us, got it? Zira isn't someone you make angry."

The cubs just nodded in response before following the two lionesses.

* * *

Zira stood at the edge of Pride Rock and watched as the Pridelanders gathered beneath her. Her pride was standing by the entrance of the den. She felt so powerful. Her goal of controlling the Pridelands had finally been achieved.

"Attention, Pridelanders!" She yelled to the group below her. "I have been named the new ruler of the Pridelands. Now, you maybe wondering where the former royal family is. They have been banished to the Outlands, so they can suffer just as we did."

That somewhat relieved Nala and her friends. At least they were still alive.

"We need to do something." Nala said.

"What can we do?" Kora asked. "They seem pretty tough."

"Wait, Sora!" Nala said. "Can't you do something, like set them on fire or something?"

"Yes... but there's a problem." Sora told her. "Ever since I got kicked in the head, I get severe headaches when I try to use my psychic abilities. I can't keep my concentration long enough."

"Great..." Nala said.

"Well, we can't give up." Tora said. "There has to be a way to stop them."

The cubs turned their attention back to Zira.

"If anyone of you questions my rule," Zira continued her speech, "the punishment will be severe!"

"I wonder what she means by severe?" Tora asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Kora asked.

"Nothing good." Tora said.

"Now," Zira said, "it's time to hunt. Don't come back until you've caught something. Those not in the hunting party will stay in the den, where they can be watched." She then dismissed the pride. She sent a few of her own lionesses down to join the hunting party to make sure they didn't run away from the Pridelands.

"Nala, you and the others stay with Neema." Sarafina said. "She's not on the hunting party, so you'll be safe. I'll be back later."

"Okay, Mom," Nala said.

"Come on, cubs." Neema said. "Let's get up there before we're in trouble."

* * *

"Dad!" Simba exclaimed. "We can't just stay here! We need to go back!"

"Simba, we can't just run in there and fight." Mufasa said. "The Outlanders are a strong and numerous pride. They won't be that easy to fight."

"Well, we need to do something!" Simba argued.

"I'm aware of that, Simba." Mufasa said. "We need to be patient."

"But-" Simba tried to argue, but was interrupted.

"Simba, stop arguing!" Sarabi yelled. "We're no happier with the situation than you are. We'll figure this out."

"I sure hope so..." Simba said quietly.

* * *

"Hey!" one of the Outlander lionesses yelled. "You stepped on my tail, you little brat!" This lioness happened to be one of the ones with an extremely short temper.

"S-sorry..." Akili said as she backed away from the lioness.

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright..." the lioness said as Akili backed into the wall of the den.

Sora and the other cubs overheard this and ran to where the two were.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" the lioness laughed as she extended her claws. She took a single claw and made a long scratch down Akili's back, causing her to cry out in pain. "Oops." she said sarcastically.

Sora fought through the head pain and managed to summon enough power to throw the lioness against the wall head first. She was knocked out.

"That's... what..." he said as his head throbbed. He walked over to Akili. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Thanks."

"Heheh..." Sora laughed. "Not a problem." He had been thinking all day about what she told him, and the more he thought about her, the more he liked her.

"Why don't you come hang out with us." he said.

"Okay." she answered as she walked by him and the others.

"You like her, don't you?" Tora asked.

"Yes." Sora said. "Yes I do."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it seems Sora has fallen in love. At least something positive has happened in this story. Well, see you for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! This would be the perfect time for someone to come up with a plan to save the Pridelands before Zira runs the place into the ground. Enjoy!**

**csinumberstlk lover: Glad you like it! You're right, nothing good can come from Zira ruling. She's certainly evil. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recruiting Help**

"Ah, excellent." Zira said as she watched the hunting party drag in two zebra. "You brought back dinner. Now, Pridelanders step aside. We eat first."

"Why?" Sarafina asked. "Your pride didn't do any of the hunting."

"Why!?" Zira exclaimed. "You pathetic Pridelanders have had all the food you ever wanted, while our pride starved in the Outlands! You're allowed to eat when we're done. Until then, stay in the other part of the den."

"You can't do that!" Sarafina exclaimed. "At least let the cubs eat!"

"Do you know how many of us lost cubs due to starvation?" Zira asked. "I think they'll survive. Now, leave."

Sarafina and the other lionesses just glared at the Outlanders as they tore into the flesh of the zebras. They walked away, leaving the Outlanders to eat.

* * *

The sun had set and the sky was now filled with stars. Simba was trying to sleep, but laying on a pile of rocks didn't help.

"Ow...ouch!" Simba said as he shifted uncomfortably. Simba had already had enough of the Outlands. During the day it was hot, and at night, he couldn't sleep.

"I'm doing something about this." Simba whispered to himself as he stood up. "Now." He looked over at his parents to make sure they were asleep, which they were. This was his chance to get out of there. He had been thinking about a plan to get the Pridelands back, and there was only one thing he could think of. He needed to find help from somewhere else. He had an idea, but it was dangerous. If his parents knew what he was about to do, he'd get in trouble for sure. "Well, here goes nothing..." he said before leaving to get out of the Outlands.

* * *

There wasn't a lot of room in the den at Pride Rock. Zira had isolated the Pridelanders to one area of the den, while she and her pride had the rest of it.

"Could you move over!" Tora whispered as she tried to push Kora away from her. She and the other cubs in the pride were pushed up against each other

"Where?" Kora asked. "I can barely move as it is!"

"Hey! Shut it!" they heard Uzuri's voice. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tora shot back. "Just-"

"How about you both can it!" Angani said. "Unless you want to swallow your teeth."

"Girls!" Sarafina yelled, having heard enough. "Go to sleep. Now is not the time to be fighting, especially with each other. Good night."

"Finally," Uzuri said. "She was so annoying."

"I'm annoying!?" Tora exclaimed. "At least I'm not a bi-"

"Tora!" Neema shouted. Their fighting had woken her up as well.

"Sorry..." Tora said.

"Now, one more word out of any of you, and you're in trouble, got it?" Neema said.

"Yes..." Tora said. They finally quieted down and were all able to fall asleep.

* * *

When Simba reached his destination, he knew it wouldn't be long before the sun was up. He looked into the Elephant Graveyard and hoped that he would get to see the sun rise again.

"This has to work." he said. "And if it doesn't... Well, I've lived a good life." He then walked into the dark graveyard. He continued walking until he came across the large skull in the middle of the graveyard.

"Hey!" Simba heard a voice yell. "Looks like we have a visitor, Shenzi." Simba looked at the skull and saw three hyenas emerge from it.

"Would you look at that, Banzai." Shenzi said. "It's the Prince of the Pridelands... Also known as a midnight snack."

Ed just let out his usual manical laughter.

"What part of him do you want?" Banzai asked.

"Ribs sound good right now." Shenzi answered. "Now, let's stop fooling around and eat him!"

The three hyenas started o advance towards Simba, but he didn't plan on getting eaten.

"Wait!" Simba yelled. "Before you eat me, at least hear me out."

"Fine." Shenzi said. "Make it quick, we're hungry."

"Okay, look." Simba said. "We've lost the Pridelands and we need to get them back. We don't have the numbers to do it alone. We need your help.

"Hahahahaha!" the three hyenas laughed.

"Why would we help you!?" Shenzi asked. "You Pridelanders treat us like trash! You've never done anything for us."

"I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement." Simba said. "If you just come with me and talk to my dad, we can work something out."

Shenzi thought about what Simba said for a moment before making a decision. "Alright." She said. "Banzai, you come with me. Ed, you stay here and keep an eye on things."

Ed just laughed and ran off.

"Lead the way." Shenzi said.

Simba lead the two hyenas out of the graveyard and into the Outlands.

"So, we gonna eat him?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi as they walked behind Simba.

"Nah." She said. "Maybe we'll get something good out of this."

* * *

"Mufasa." Sarabi said as she tried to wake up her mate. "Mufasa, wake up."

"What is it?" Mufasa said as he woke up. He saw that the sun was rising.

"I can't find Simba." she told him.

"He better have not gone back to the Pridelands." Mufasa said. "He's always disobeying me."

Sarabi looked out into the distance and saw Simba approaching.

"Mufasa! I see him!" she exclaimed. They both ran out to meet him. They were shocked to see two hyenas with him.

"Simba! Get away from them!" Mufasa shouted. "What are you thinking!?"

"Well, hello to you too." Banzai said.

"Dad, they can help us!" Simba told his father.

"How?" Mufasa asked.

"Think about it." Simba said. "With all the hyenas on our side, we'll be able to fight to get the Pridelands back."

"Simba, you shouldn't have gone off on your own like that." Mufasa said. "It's-"

"Then punish me later." Simba said. "Right now, you need to talk to them."

Mufasa looked at Shenzi and Banzai. "Fine, what do you want in exchange for helping us?"

"We need our hunting grounds expanded." Shenzi said. "With what we have now, we can't supply ourselves with enough food to keep us from starving."

Mufasa thought about it. The hyenas had been in trouble for over hunting before, which is why they had their hunting grounds reduced before.

"Okay." Mufasa said. "If you help us, your hunting grounds will be doubled."

"Deal." Shenzi said.

"Go get the rest of the hyenas annd meet us at the Pridelands border at midday." Mufasa said.

Shenzi and Banzai nodded and left for the Elephant Graveyard.

"Do you think this will work?" Sarabi asked.

"It has to." Mufasa said. "It's the only way we have a chance."

Simba was still wondering if his friends were alright. He knew the first thing he was going to do was get them out of there so they wouldn't be caught in the fighting.

"Why is my life so stressful?" he asked himself. "Why?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I've brought the hyenas back! Simba must of been nuts to go to the Elephant Graveyard. Then again, he'll be king one day and he'll have to know how to handle these situations. It's good practice. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's going to get sad here, so... yeah.**

**Kovu and Kiara: I'm not so sure Zira would make any kind of agreement with the Pridelanders. After all, she does despise them.**

**ShellShockMV: Glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**anonymous13: Yes, the last chapter did provide some comic relief, but things are about to get bad again. Scar and Ghaibu would make a good pair, wouldn't they? They are both evil... Except one is a supernatural being... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Death**

"Mom..." Kora said. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Kora." Neema said. "These Outlanders won't let any of us eat. Everytime we try to catch something for us, they just take it."

"Has anyone even tried to go see if Simba and his parents are okay?" Nala asked.

"We've tried, Nala." Sarafina said. "Zira has lionesses gurding the borders, so we can't get out of the Pridelands."

"What if they're dead?" Nala said in a worried tone.

"Nala, I'm sure they're okay." Sarafina assured her. "Mufasa and Sarabi are very capable of taking care of themselves, and I'm sure that they wouldn't let anything happen to Simba."

"I hope you're right." Nala said. "I just-"

"Sarafina!" Adia yelled as she ran over to them. She seemed to be in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Sarafina asked. She noticed Adia looked visibly upset.

"One of the pride members." Adia said. "She's been killed."

Sarafina looked back at Neema. "I need to go." She said. "You stay here with the cubs and I'll be back."

"Right." Neema said.

Adia led Sarafina away to where the lioness was.

* * *

When Sarafina and Adia got to where the lioness was killed, they saw a group of lionesses gathered around.

"Who was it?" Sarafina said as they approached.

"It was Kadi." Adia answered. "An Outlander killed her."

"Why?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't know." Adia told her. "You'll need to ask Zira. She's right over there."

"Doesn't Kadi have a cub?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes." Adia answered. "She wasn't with her."

Sarafina walked through the crowd of lionesses until she came upon Zira, who was standing over the deceased lioness. "Zira, why have you done this?"

"So quick to put the blame on me." Zira said. "I did not do this, though it was my lionesses."

"They should be punished severely for this." Sarafina told her.

"It's not my fault she was weak." Zira said. "She should have been able to defend herself."

"They killed her in cold blood!" Sarafina exclaimed. "She couldn't have done anything to deserve this!"

"Oh well." Zira said. "Deal with it." She started walking back to Pride Rock.

"Zira!" Sarafina yelled angrily, but Zira just ignored her and continued walking.

Now came the hardest part. "Who's her cub?" Sarafina asked.

"Akili." Adia told her.

"I need to go tell her." Sarafina said. "It's not going to be easy..."

* * *

Sarafina knew this wasn't going to go well. She had lost her mother when she was a cub and it took her a long time to heal. The last thing she wanted to do was deliver this news. When she got back, she saw Neema and the cubs where they were when they left.

"Who was it?" Neema asked.

Sarafina just gave her a sad look before looking at Akili "Akili..."

"W-what?" Akili asked. She knew what Sarafina was about to say. She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Your mother..." Sarafina said. "She was killed."

"No..." Akili choked as she grabbed Sora, who was sitting next to her. She started sobbing into his fur.

He didn't know what to do except hug her and try to comfort her.

"Sarafina, we need to take action." Neema said. "If they killed one of us for no reason, they won't have a problem doing it again."

"I know..." Sarafina said. "But if we try to fight, we'll be putting everyone in danger. We may have the same amount of lionesses, but the Outlanders are strong. We'd need to completely outnumber them to win."

"We at least need to make sure nobody else gets hurt." Neema said. "I just feel so helpless..."

"Me too." Sarafina said. "Me too..."

* * *

Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba were walking toward the Pridelands border to meet the hyenas. Normally, Mufasa wouldn't bring Simba anywhere near a fight, but he was needed for this.

"Simba," Mufasa said, "when we get to Pride Rock, I need you to make sure the other cubs get out of harm's way."

"Got it." Simba said.

"Do not come near any fighting." Mufasa said. "Just take the other cubs and hide."

When they got to the border, they saw that Shenzi and the other hyenas were already there.

"Let's get moving." Mufasa said to the hyenas when they reached them. "The lionesses will join when we get there. Be sure to only attack Outlanders."

"We know." Shenzi said.

"Good." Mufasa said. "It's time to go."

* * *

**A/N: This story should be wrapped up tomorrow. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How was your Valentine's Day? I was alone like every other day of the year... Oh well, I'm waiting for Easter anyway. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**ShockShellMV: Glad you liked it! As for Scar, we haven't seen him since my story, Revenge, but he's still out there... Somewhere...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Taking Action**

Sarafina was out looking for food, but she wasn't having any luck. "I need to find something." she said to herself. "The cubs need to eat soon." She hadn't eaten herself, but that wasn't important to her. She continued to scan the land around her until she saw something in the distance. She saw two lions and a cub. It was Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba. "They're back..." She then quickly ran towards them. As she got closer, she noticed the hyenas.

"Sarafina!" Sarabi exclaimed as her friend approached her. "Is the rest of the Pride okay?"

"Yes..." Sarafina answered. "Except for one. The Outlanders killed Kadi."

"Oh, no..." Sarabi said.

"Sarafina," Mufasa said. "Take Simba to the other cubs. He'll lead them out of danger, while we fight the Outlanders."

"Why are the hyenas here?" Sarafina asked.

"They're going to help." Mufasa said. "After you get Simba to the other cubs, gather the other lionesses and meet us back here."

"Understood." Sarafina said. "Come on, Simba." She led him back to where Nala and the other cubs were waiting.

* * *

"I hope ypur mom finds some food." Tora told Nala. "I'm starving."

"I found something better." Sarafina said as she came out of the tall grass with Simba.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Simba said. "Now, I need to get you and all the other cubs out of here. The fight is going to start soon."

"Well, we're all here." Nala said, referring to her friends. "There's still some cubs up in the den."

"Where are you going to to hide, Simba?" Sarafina asked.

"There's a small cave in the back of Pride Rock." He answered. "There will be enough room for all of us."

"Alright." Sarafina said. "I'll go back to Pride Rock and send them there. You aren't to leave until someone comes to get you. Got it?"

The cubs just nodded their heads in response and then they left for the cave.

* * *

When Sarafina got to the den, she told all the cubs that were there to go find Simba behind Pride Rock and stay there until they were told to leave. Once she was sure all the cubs were out and safe, she began getting the lionesses that were there too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zira asked as Sarafina began to lead the lionesses out of the den.

"Uh... We're going hunting." Sarafina answered. "We thought we'd go out early."

Zira turned Keki and another Outlander. "You two, go with them." Zira said. "Make sure they don't try anything."

"Yes, Zira." Keki answered as she and the other lioness followed them out of then den.

Other Pridelander lionesses joined them as they left Pride Rock, including Neema. Keki was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Why are so many of you coming?" She asked. "The hunting party is never this big."

"We may find something that requires more of us to take down." Sarafina replied. "You never know."

Keki still felt uneasy. She knew it was best not to let her guard down. Sarafina saw Mufasa, Sarabi, and the hyenas ahead of them now. It looked like there were two dead lionesses in front of them. Probably two Outlanders that were on patrol.

"Hey!" Keki yelled. "What's going on!?"

"Get them!" Sarafina commanded the other lionesses. They quickly went after the two Outlanders. They were both quickly taken down by the Pridelanders.

"Let me up!" Keki demanded. "You can't do this!"

"Yes, we can." one of the Pridelanders said before she cut Keki's throat. The other lioness was then killed as well.

"Ready for the attack?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes." Sarafina replied.

Mufasa then turned. to Shenzi. "You understand that you all may not make it out of this, right?"

"Obviously." Shenzi answered. "Let's just get this done."

"Very well then." Mufasa said. "It's time to take the Pridelands back."

* * *

Zira stood at the tip of Pride Rock, looking over her land. That's when she spotted Mufasa and the other Pridelanders coming toward Pride Rock.

"They want a fight?" Zira said aloud. "They've got one..." She summoned the lionesses out of the den and led them down Pride Rock to meet the Pridelanders. She had given them the chance to live, but now they were going to die.

* * *

The Pridelanders and hyenas met Zira and the Outlanders in the middle of a field.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you, Mufasa?" Zira asked as they both glared at each other.

"These lands do not belong to you, Zira." Mufasa said.

"You want them back?" She asked. "You need to fight for them... ATTACK!" The two groups then ran into each other.

The Pridelanders seemed to have a clear advantage in numbers, but the Outlanders had strength on their side. Sarafina knew they had to kill fast if they were going to win. She didn't waste any time with her first opponent. Sarafina managed to tackle the Outlander and sink her teeth into her throat. When she knew her teeth were in the right spot, she pulled her head back and severed the artery in the lionesses neck.

"Not pretty, but it got the job done." Sarafina said before moving on.

Mufasa had now killed several Outlanders. His size definately gave him a edge as he was much bigger than any of them.

Neema was trying to take on two Outlanders, but she was losing. She was covered in scratches and was now struggling to move. Just when the Outlanders were ready to finish her, they were attacked by several hyenas. They attempted to swat the hyenas off of them, but they wouldn't stop attacking. It only took a few minutes for the hyenas to kill the lionesses.

Mufasa finally managed to catch a break from being attacked. He looked at the scene around him. Blood was everywhere. The bodies of Pridelanders, Outlanders, and hyenas littered the ground. Luckily, the casualties to the Pridelanders was minimal so far. The Pridelanders and hyenas had managed to take out most of the Outlanders. Only Zira and about ten of her lionesses remained. The Pridelanders had lost four lionesses and fifteen hyenas had been killed. Zira and her remaining lionesses were still greatly outnumbered.

"Zira." one of the Outlanders spoke up. "We can't keep fighting. They have us beat."

"No!" Zira yelled. "We will all fight until we are dead!"

"We've lost!" the lioness argued back. "We need to get out of here!"

The last thing Zira wanted to do was give up, but she knew that if she didn't, she would most likely be killed.

"You've won this time, Pridelanders." Zira said. "But it is far from over. Once our numbers are restored, these lands will be mine!" She turned to the remaining lionesses. "Get back to the Outlands. We're done here... For now."

As the Outlanders ran off, Sarabi made a move to go after them, but she was stopped by Mufasa.

"Let them go, Sarabi." he said. "It will take them years to be able to threaten us again... It will probably end up being Simba's problem."

They checked on the four dead lionesses to make sure they were really gone. They were.

"Did they have any cubs?" Mufasa asked.

"No." Sarabi answered. "They were not mothers."

Shenzi and Banzai approached Mufasa.

"Well?" Shenzi said.

"Yes," Mufasa said, "your hunting grounds are expanded, but that is a privilege, so it will be lost if you cause any trouble, and do not overhunt."

"We understand." Shenzi said. "Back to the graveyard, everyone!" The hyenas then all left for their home.

"Sarafina," Mufasa said. "I'll take everyone back to the den. You can go get the cubs."

Sarafina nodded and walked away.

* * *

Sarafina walked around the back of Pride Rock and found the cubs in the cave Simba had mentioned.

"You can all come out now." She told them. "It's over."

When Nala saw her mother, she noticed she was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Sarafina answered. "Just some scratches. Let's get up to the den everyone."

* * *

"Well, we made it through that one." Simba said as he and the other cubs got ready to go to sleep later that night.

"Yep." Nala said.

"I just want to sleep, now that I've eaten." Tora said.

"Seriously," Kora said. "I don't know how our lives could get any more dangerous."

"Please," Simba said, "don't say that." He then realized Sora wasn't there. "Where's Sora?"

"Over there." Tora pointed to the other side of the den. Sora and Akili were asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

"Aww... That's cute." Nala said.

"I guess." Simba said. "Now, how about we go to sleep so we can cuddle?"

"Alright." Nala said. All the cubs said good night to each other before going their separate ways for the night, but little did they know that it wouldn't be long before their next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Did ya like it? Hope so. The next story will be interesting, so keep an eye out for it. See you then!**


End file.
